Ghost Of Revenge
by BlueMoonDestiny
Summary: When a vengeful ghost comes along to threaten the life of a troubled woman will the Winchesters find a new friend who'll help them hunt for the supernatural? [Prequel to Stop Pretending] COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here's my story its my first so forgive me if its crappy but hey I can't help it! Anyway please tell me what you think even if it's mean, I can take it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_FLASH _

A beautiful girl with luxurious jet-black hair is lying sprawled on her bed the white sheets tangled around her slim body. Someone screams.

_FLASH_

The girl immediately gets up (somehow fully dressed in street clothes) grabbing a gun from under her pillow.

"Somebody please help me," the person screams.

_FLASH_

The girl runs down the hall into a bedroom, gun drawn. Inside is another girl who is pinned to the floor by some invisible force. Blood is gushing out of the wounds on her chest, head, and legs.

_FLASH_

Girl #1 drops the gun and rushes to Girl #2's side,

"Oh god, Sarah," girl #1 says close to tears.

"Krystal, help me," Sarah says hoarsely, the invisible force closing around her throat.

_FLASH_

The girl moves her hand as if trying to shoo away the invisible force.

"My power isn't working. I'm so sorry, Sarah," tears were now trickling down her cheeks.

"Run, he's coming after you next, Krystal."

"Who?"

"Him," Sarah said inaudibly trying to gesture at the invisible force, "Now run before he gets you too."

"But Sarah, I don't want to leave you here."

"RUN," Sarah screamed using the last of her breath.

"I'm sorry," Krystal whispered grabbing her gun and making her jacket fly toward her while running out of the house, her tears falling like a waterfall down her cheeks.

* * *

Sam jumped out of the cheap motel bed, "Dean," he yelled grabbing his brother by the shoulders and shaking him roughly, "we have to leave now!" 

"Where?" Dean said sleepily.

As if on cue his cell phone started ringing. Dean picked up his phone to find he had just gotten a text message from his dad. _79 Perry Street; Apartment # 35; New York, NY 10042._

Sam and Dean quickly packed and jumped into Dean's black Chevy Impala driving like hell to get to New York.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you liked the story so far. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is practically hot off the press so please read. Hope you enjoy it. The curse words aren't exactly shown just the first letter, but that's because my older sister won't let me show them at all so don't blame me, blame her. Please review when your done reading it, please.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

On the way to there Sam had made a few phone calls and learned that Krystal's last name was Moon, that Sarah was her sister, that she had another sister named Natalie who was married, and that she owned a club called The Full Moon which was open every night.

It didn't take them long for them to find Krystal and Sarah's apartment.

"Ok," Dean said, "we'll find a way in and quickly look around then get ourselves out before we end up like Sarah."

"Well actually Dean, Sarah could still be alive."

"I doubt it, since we got here two days after it happened."

"Well we may have been to late to save Sarah-"

"No S Sherlock," interrupted Dean.

"F off Dean. We may still be able to save Krystal and Natalie."

"Yeah, we might be able to."

Before long they found a way in and was quickly exploring the apartment.

"It was a ghost that killed her."

"Who?

"Sarah you moron."

"Whatever you idiot," Dean said looking through some of the drawers in the room.

"Hey I found Sarah's diary. Think we might find something about this ghost in here."

"Oh come off it Dean, all you want to do is look through a girl's diary."

"That's beside the point."

"Fine take it, but we're returning it later."

"Ok."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Let's go find a motel and get some sleep."

"That's fine with me," Sam said stifling a yawn. Neither of the two has had any sleep in the last two days.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

**Hey, hope you liked it. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this chapter isreally short but I was writing and started running out of ideas so, yeah. Hope you like it though.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_Two days earlier_

Krystal was still running for her life. _'I'm almost at Natalie's house just a few more miles.'_

_Today_

After getting a room at the nearest motel. Sam and Dean immediately went to sleep.

_Two days earlier_

'_Oh god, my heart feels like it's going to explode. Hang in there, Natalie is just over there, it's 6 feet away. 4 feet away. 2 feet away.'_ Krystal franticly knocked on the door and rang the doorbell until her sister opened the door.

"Krystal?"

"Natalie, Sarah's dead I don't what killed her it was some kind of invisible force," Krystal said completely out of breath.

"C'mon in Krystal I'll fix us a few cups of coffee, you'll tell me exactly what happened to Sarah, then we'll call the police and tell them what happened. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Hey, Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, here's the fourth chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

It was Monday morning about 3 days after Sarah's death.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes Natalie."

"No problem, just promise me you'll stay away from your apartment for now."

"I promise."

"Good, now get."

"Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

"Dean, DEAN! Wake up!"

"What's up Sammy?"

"My name's Sam, not Sammy! We better go find some more information about getting rid of ghosts."

"Ok," said Dean getting ready to go. "Let's go," he said after packing all their stuff in the trunk of his car.

* * *

At the public library Krystal was looking for a few books on invisible forces _'Ok now I'm looking for a book called **The Life of a Ghost**. How stupid am I? A ghost wouldn't have killed Sarah. Ghosts can't move things. SHUT UP!' _Another voice in her head said, _'you never know just get the freakin' book and go.'_ It didn't take long for Krystal to find the book, _'oh crap, there are a couple of guys right where the book is. What are you two? Just put on a smile and politely ask them to move so you can get that book.'_

"Excuse me," she asked the shorter of the two guys, putting on an incredibly fake smile, "sorry to bother you but the book that I'm looking for is right where you standing."

"What's it called," he asked.

"**The Life of a Ghost**," she said trying to keep the smile on her face.

"Here," he said finding the book in a spilt second, grabbing it and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said politely taking the book from him.

"No problem, my names Dean and this," he pointed to the other guy, "is my brother Sam."

"I'm Krystal," she shook their hands, "nice to meet you two. I guess I'll see you guys around," she turned and quickly walked away.

"Can you believe our luck," Sam said.

"Yeah, I know that girl wasn't even into me."

"Dean, that's the girl from my dream."

"Wow, I sure would like to have dreams about her."

"Dean, I'm serious."

"That great Sammy, but I'm serious too."

"My name's Sam! So, what are we going to do about Krystal?"

"Well, How about we finish our research, go talk to her when her club is open for business, and then follow her for a couple of hours and make sure she doesn't go try to get herself killed."

"Are you she you only want to follow her to protect her or do you want to follow her so you could watch her some more."

"Actually I have the intention of doing both."

"Your crazy."

"You are too."

Sam shook his head and went back to his research.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you liked it. Please Review! The fifth chapter is coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

With all of that research that Sam and Dean had been doing they had finally found the answer to getting rid of the vengeful ghost: burn his corpse. The only problem was that they didn't know who the ghost was and even if they did, they still wouldn't know where his corpse was buried.

"Hey Dean, got any luck with Sarah's diary."

"Oh, so now you want to look in her diary."

"No, actually I want to know who this ghost is and get this whole thing over with."

"Right, anyway all that's in here is song lyrics and this one page that says, 'get the freakin' hell out of my diary,' backwards."

"Well than all we have is how to kill this Son of a B."

"Yeah, so you wanna go get something to eat before we go visit Sarah's friends and family."

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Krystal was at her club getting ready for the night.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" asked Krystal's friend Melody.

"Oh I'm just reading this thing about ghosts."

"Interesting."

"Yeah."

"So you wanna go get something to eat?

"No, it's okay I'm not hungry," her pager went off, "and now the studio needs me."

"Great. So tell me before you go, why do you also have a job as a singer?"

"Because I like singing."

"So then why do you also own a club?"

"Because I always wanted to own a club."

"Oh."

"So will the club be ready by the time I come back right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, see ya later Melody."

"God I hate lying to my friends," Krystal said the second she reached her car, "but it's a small price to pay compared to risking my life to save the world," she sighed, "working for the CIA sucks sometimes," she got into her car and drove straight to the undercover CIA building which was disguised as Stars Recording Studio.

* * *

Sam and Dean had just finished lunch and were now pretending to be cops while visiting Sarah's friends and family to try and find out more information about this ghost.

"So did Sarah say or do anything weird before she died," asked Dean.

"No, of course not. But the day before she died her ex-boyfriend Travis Montgomery was executed for killing 15 women and for trying to kill her too. If it weren't for Krystal, Sarah would have been dead a long time ago," said Natalie.

"How," asked Sam

"Well, you know what Krystal does for a living, right?"

"Of course we do, we're friends of hers," lied Dean.

"Okay, so in Krystal being a CIA agent she is trained all kinds of fighting techniques and she knows how to use just about every single kind of gun out there. And so that night when Sarah learned what Travis had done she was going to call the police. But before she was able to Travis attacked her and was going to slit her throat, just as he was about to Krystal walks in beats him up and ties him to a chair, while Sarah who was still a little shaken up calls the police. Soon enough the police comes and arrests Travis. A few months after, he is found guilty and is executed. The sad thing about all of this is that Sarah's death followed his so in a way he got what he wanted."

"Interesting," Sam said, "anyway thanks for your time, Dean and I have to go now."

"No problem," said Natalie, "come back if you ever need to ask me anything else."

"Sure, see ya soon," said Dean as he walked out the door.

"Bye," said Sam following him.

Natalie smiled, "come back soon."

* * *

**The ending was really crappy but I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, yeah i know took me awhile to get this up but I have been really really really busy with school about to start and all. Anyway hope you like it please R&R.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 6**

"And this looks like a cell phone but really it's a computer scanner just press this button and stick it to any computer's hardrive and it scans and copies everything in it in 3 seconds," said Hack, one of the smartest CIA techies they had.

"Thanks Hack, but why do I have to know all of this 3 months earlier than the mission is," asked Krystal.

"Because," said CIA director Henry Douglas while he was coming into the room," we need you to be more than ready for this mission and I will not let you being unprepared and grieving over your sister's death ruin this mission for us. Now," he said handing her a gigantic file, "study this and memorize every piece of information on every single piece of paper you'll need to know all of it."

"Fine," she grumbled snatching the file from his hands as she headed out the door, into the parking garage and toward her club so that she could get ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Krystal's a CIA agent," Dean said for the billionth time.

"Yeah, whatever, will you just shut up," complained Sam.

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Because I'm not the one who's been saying, 'I can't believe Krystal's a CIA agent for the past half hour."

"Whatever dude."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krystal had just finished fixing her hair, putting on a light layer of makeup, and slipping into a short, slinky, glittery red dress with extremely see through sleeves that flared at the end when it was time for her to go out on stage and sing.

"Tonight, more than beautiful, singer, songwriter, and club owner Krystal Moon is going to charm us with her beautiful voice," said the announcer.

"AHHH! OH MY GOD! KRYSTAL, KRYSTAL, KRYSTAL!" The audience members screamed and cheered.

Krystal walked gracefully out onto the stage making the audience scream even more.

"Hey guys," she said after most of the screaming died down, "tonight I'll be performing 3 songs. The first song is **_I Want_**. The second song is **_One Kiss_**. And you all know the third song it's **_Love_** co-written by my first love, which sadly, has been missing for over 4 years, Jack Wilson.

She signaled the band to begin playing and soon enough she was lost within her music, words of pain pleasure and love pouring out of her mouth and joining together to form the beautiful lyrics of the songs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Sammy, it's time for us to go to that club."

"It's Sam!"

"Whatever. Come on we gotta go."

"Is all you ever think about clubs, girls and sex?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You're such an A hole."

"You are too."

"Not as much as you," Sam said as they got into Dean's car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey hope you liked it. Please Review! I'll try to get the next chapter out by next thursday but I can't promise you that cuz I have to go to school and I have been really busy with alot of things cuz my mom wants me to clean up the entire house and yesterday she made me clean the garage (at least I had some help from my sister) and we have a rat living in our garage but you'd think it was a living paper shredder instead cuz all the boxes in our garage full of paper have been shredded into little tiny pieces of colorful confetti and I am rambling on and on so I'll just shut up now. Anyway please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey here's the very long awaited 7th chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

CHAPTER 7**

When they got to the club they could hear a voice singing. They listened closely to the lyrics as they got out of the car.

"_I'm making a dress for Mother Nature and I'm fixing a clock for Father Time but I'm still not sure how to tell you I love you, yeah. I'm wondering how you ever liked me cuz I'm just a little too selfish and I'm just a little too messed up for your type…"_

'_Wow what a beautiful voice.'_ Thought Dean. _'I wonder who's singing.'_

"They barely got into the club as the song ended. Dean looked at the stage and was slightly surprised to find Krystal standing there looking more beautiful than ever.

"Thanks for all of your support guys," she said to the audience, "I'll sing for you again sometime." She smiled, " Oh and for those who don't know my new album called: **_It's not just me_** is coming out on Thursday. And for the rest of the week Nickelback, The Pussycat Dolls, and Fort Minor are coming to sing for you," the crowd cheered, "now if you excuse me I'll be doing my job as a club owner and leaving the rest of the night to my DJ, Joe," she gave the audience a little wave, "see ya guys around."

"Dean, Dean, DEAN," Sam yelled nudging him.

"What!"

"Come on," Sam said sitting so down at the nearest empty table.

* * *

Krystal had just gotten off the stage when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Natalie.

"Hey Nat."

"Hey, when are you coming home?"

"Maybe sometime around 11:00 or 12:00."

"Oh, ok. Hey have you talked to your friends Sam and Dean yet."

"Who?"

"You know the cops, Sam and Dean, they said they were friends of yours."

"Oh, them," she lied, " I'm sorry I thought I heard you say something else. No I haven't talked to them yet." _'Unless you count you count this morning when I first met them.'_ She added silently.

"Well you should they came over and talked to me about Sarah."

"Don't worry I'll talk to them soon."

"Ok bye Krystal."

"Bye." _'Ah so they talked to Natalie. I wonder if they're really are cops.'_ She pulled out her untraceable cell phone and quickly dialed the CIA's phone number.

"Hello," said the CIA operator.

"This is agent 97300110. The password is 823674736." She quickly said.

"Who do you wish to speak to?"

"Arnold Hack."

"One second please."

"Hello," said a husky voice.

"Hey Hack, I need you to look up two names for me Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester." _'They'll never know I went through their minds, unless I tell them of course.' _

"Ok what do you want me to do with it after I find that information."

"Email it to me."

"Ok."

"Thanks Hack. Tell Carrie I said hi."

"No problem."

"I gotta go see ya at work. Bye." She smiled _'Always leave it to Hack to find everything in a split second.'_ She quickly looked around the club once she got to the bar. _'Hmmm so Sam and Dean did come. I wonder.'_ She quickly entered their minds and quickly looked around before getting out, _'so they aren't cops, they know I'm CIA, and they plan to follow me around when I leave,'_ She grinned mischievously, _'this day is going get a lot more interesting.'_

* * *

"I'm going to go get us some beers," said Dean.

"Yeah, whatever."

Dean walked straight to the bar and sat down on the barstool.

"Hi what can I getcha?" A slightly familiar voice said. He turned and looked up at the person who spoke, it was Krystal.

"I'll have a couple of beers," he said. She quickly grabbed two beers and handed them to him leaning on the counter in such a way that it made the front of her dress dip down slightly showing her cleavage, she smiled seductively, "want anything else."

"Yeah," he gave her his most charming smile, "how 'bout your phone number."

"Sure," she said grabbing a napkin and writing something down on it then kissing it so that is left a perfect trace of lip-gloss in the shape of her lips, she gave him the napkin, "call me."

"I will," he said not bothering to look down at the napkin. He took the beers back to the table, "here," he gave Sam one beer and took a swig of the other.

"Thanks," Sam looked at Dean's slightly happy face, "let me guess you got the bartender's phone number."

"No Sammy, I got Krystal's phone number," he gave Sam the napkin he got from Krystal."

"It's Sam!!! And there's not a any phone number on this napkin unless you count: 1-800- YOU'RE SO PATHETIC." Sam burst out laughing.

"Huh?" Dean said thoroughly confused. He snatched the napkin back and looked at it. Under the lip print it said: '1-800-YOU'RE SO PATHETIC, and under that it said Rejection's a B don't you think?'

Dean looked up after reading the note to find his brother still laughing, "I guessed wrong you didn't get the bartender's phone number you didn't even get a phone number," Sam managed to get out between gasps.

"You better stop laughing man or I'll leave you sorry A here."

"Fine," Sam said trying to suppress his laughter.

An Hour Later

"Hey Mel, take care of the club for me I'm going home early."

"Sure, bye-bye Krystal. Be careful."

"I will. See ya tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey Dean, come on Krystal's leaving."

* * *

'_Oh this was going to be fun,'_ Krystal had stuffed two guns into the inner pocket of her jacket grinning as she walked into the dark of the night.

They were trailing a few feet behind Krystal hiding into the shadows every so often just in case Krystal turned around. Sam accidentally stepped on a twig, it broke under his weight, "D it," he muttered under his breath as he and Dean hid behind a tree just a Krystal turned around pepper spray in hand, "hello," she said looking thoroughly frightened, "anybody out there, I got pepper spray." She looked kind of vulnerable making Dean want to announce himself and sweep her into his arms. After a few minutes she turned and started walking again most likely convinced it was only a fragment of her imagination. This time Sam and Dean trailed a lot farther behind her. She turned the corner.

* * *

'_I'm so glad I took of my shoes. The apartment is right over there. Ha, ha Natalie may have made me promise I'd stay away but she never said how far,'_ Krystal took off running noiselessly stopping when she got to the building and hiding behind a dumpster.

* * *

"D it where'd she go," Dean whispered to Sam.

"I don't know," he whispered back, "come on." Sam walked closer and closer to the building.

"Do you think she went inside?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think right now, Dean."

They were just about to go inside when they heard the loud click of a gun's safety being released in the quiet of the night.

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed it. Please Please review. Now if you excuse me I gotta go watch Supernatural.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here's the 8th chappie. It's my B-day today today so I thought I'd treat you all to a new chapter though I wanted to update it at 12:00 am, but the second I went to bed I blacked out till 1:00 in the afternoon and I had to do a lot of things in between. Well, enough chitchat here's the chapter. The end kinda sucks but please review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****CHAPTER 8**

"Don't move or I'll shoot," a voice said, "now tell me who do you work for?"

"What?" Sam and Dean exclaimed at the same time.

"You heard me, who do you work for?"

"The police," Dean lied.

"Liar."

"The CIA."

"Stop with the lies or I'll blow your F in head off."

"We don't work for any government agencies," Sam said truthfully.

"Then why the hell were you following me?"

"Because," Sam continued, "we hunt the supernatural and somehow I have these premonitions of the near future. I saw what happened to Sarah, and we came all this way to keep that from happening again Krystal."

"Don't try anything." They heard the sound of a gun's safety latch again. They turned, Dean throwing a knife directly at the middle of Krystal's chest. She waved her hand and held up her hand making the knife spin and face the opposite direction then stop. She pulled it out of the air and examined it.

"Interesting, pure steel blade," she carefully ran the edge of the knife over the palm of her hand, the blade cutting through her skin and drawing back blood, "extremely sharp, nice," she said as she wiped the blood off the blade, "here." She handed the blade back to him.

He took the knife from her, "does this mean you believe us?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I don't think anyone's ever believed us this quickly (at least out of all the people who do believe us."

"Yeah well all I had to do was look into your mind to see if you were telling the truth or not."

"What! You can read our minds?"

"Yeah, did you think all I had was telekinesis?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, now you know I can read your minds too. And you should probably know I have another power too."

"What is it?"

"Not gonna tell ya."

"Why not?"

"Don't trust you enough."

"Why not?"

"I think you can answer that question for yourself. Now if you excuse me I have to get my stuff," she said heading towards the apartment.

"Hold it," Sam and Dean blocked her way, "we're not letting you go in there and get yourself killed."

"Do you honestly think that I would be that stupid?"

"No." _'Yes,'_ Dean thought.

'_Ha ha ha very funny,'_ she whispered across his mind.

His eyes widened, "you-," he started.

"Sorry," she smiled innocently. She then quickly walked to a window on the side of the apartment and opened it with her telekinesis. They walked up beside her and looked inside the open window only to find that she was using her telekinesis to pack up her stuff. When she was done she was holding two duffel bags and a backpack full of clothes, shoes, purses, and god knows what else.

"Mind giving me a ride to Natalie's house?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Mind staying at Natalie's house during your stay here in New York."

"Why?"

"Because it's harder to decide whether or not to trust you two when you're staying so far away in a cheap motel room."

"Ok, but how are you going to explain this to Natalie."

"Leave that to me." They drove to the cheap motel room, picked up all of they're stuff, and checked out, all while Krystal called Natalie.

"Hey Nat," she said when Natalie answered.

"Hey Krystal, what's up?"

"Well you remember Sam and Dean, anyway they were at the club and I was talking to them and they told me that they just arrived in New York today, to investigate Sarah's murder, and didn't have a place to stay. So I thought they could stay at your place, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course they can stay at my place."

"Thanks Nat. We'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Okay."

The second they reached the house Michael (Natalie's husband) and Natalie ushered them into the house, feed them and lead them to their room for a good night's sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey hope you liked it. Please review! The next chapter's coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tears It's so sad I didn't get to own Supernatural for my birthday sad I didn't even get the first season of supernatural. Anyway here's another chapter. Please review, seriously I only get one review out of every 66th person. That's kinda sad. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

_The sound of that bullet being fired still rang in her ears as she knelt beside her fallen comrade, "Jack, Jack, please don't die on me, please I need you, I love you." _

_His eyelids fluttered, "I love you too, Krystal."_

"_No Jack don't die, please," she pleaded helplessly._

_His eyelids fluttered one last time before his chest stopped moving up and down as he breathed and his skin went cold._

"_No," she said tears falling from her eyes. She grabbed the gun off the ground and stood, turning to the enemy who shot him, "This is for Jack," she said before sending 3 bullets squarely into the middle of his forehead…

* * *

_

Krystal awoke to find tears running down her cheeks, "God I have to stop having that nightmare," she said before wiping the tears away and getting ready for the day.

She ran down the stairs like a little kid on Christmas morning after she was done getting dressed, only to find Natalie, Sam, and Dean already in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"You look depressed," Natalie said.

"Ha, ha, funny, don't I always look like this."

"Yeah."

Krystal rolled her eyes and took a huge sink of coffee and spitting it out into the sink. "Ugh, what happened to the my coffee."

"I found it a little too strong."

"That was the point."

"Oh. Well, I have to go to work now. I'll leave you three to catch up. Oh and Krystal I'll need you to take care of the kids."

"Okay, bye Natalie."

"Bye."

The second Natalie walked out the door Krystal started rummaging crazily through the drawers and cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sam, curious.

"My coffee," She pulled out an envelope of unmade coffee out of the drawer she was digging through, "ha I found it." She poured every last drop of coffee in the coffee machine out and put in the envelope. When the coffee was done she poured it into a gigantic cup and took a nice long sip savoring the taste since it would be the only legitimate coffee she would be drinking in a long time. "So how are we going to kill this _thing_?"

"This _thing_ is a ghost," Sam said.

"Whatever it is. I don't care. How do we kill it?"

"We have to burn his corpse, but we don't know where that is. And there is no we. No Sam, Dean _and Krystal_. There's just Sam and Dean," said Dean.

"Why not?"

"For one thing you're a girl. We (Sam and I) don't want you break a nail or get killed. And you are not involved in this gig of ours."

"The hell with that! I don't care if I get killed and I certainly don't care if I break a fuckin' nail! I was involved in this gig of yours the second you had that vision! And as for me being a girl I bet you that I can kick your ass even if you had help from Sam," she yelled, shooting him with a cold piercing stare.

"Fine."

"Thank you," her voice calm and gentle again, "now we'll have to go back to the apartment pick up Sarah's diary, then go to the library, and after we'll go to the zoo."

"Why the zoo?" asked Sam.

"I have a niece and nephew to take care of."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to go back the apartment."

"Why? What'd you do?"

"Well, Dean and I kinda borrowed Sarah's diary asking."

"I'm not even going to ask why you would do that. Now gimmie the diary."

Dean handed the diary to her. "There's noting in there except song lyrics."

"I know."

"Auntie Krystal," said a little voice.

She turned to see her niece and nephew holding on to each other.

"Awww, Ben, Maddie, c'mon let's get you two dressed." She rushed them back to they're rooms and a few minutes later they came back fully dressed.

"Auntie Krystal, where are we going?"

"Well, Ben, sweetie we're going to the library then we're going to the zoo."

"Yay, the zoo."

"The kids started running around in circles till they saw Sam and Dean and decided hid behind Krystal. She smiled, "Ben, Maddie, I want you to meet two friends of mine. This is Sam," she pointed to Sam, "and this is Dean," she said pointing at Dean. Maddie peeked out from behind her looking at Sam then Dean.

"Hello." Dean said smiling. Maddie jumped back behind Krystal.

"They're a little shy. Maddie, Ben, it'd okay they won't hurt you." They slowly came out from behind her. "C'mon let's go."

When they reached the library Krystal looked at the sign they put in front of it. "Fomatia trans sicere educatorum. Interesting."

"What language is that and what does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It's Latin, and it means: Enter, all ye who seek knowledge."

"You can read Latin?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Sort of," they gave her a weird look, "it's complicated."

Inside the library Krystal helped the kids pick out a book to read and sat down at a computer going directly to yahoo mail.

"So we went all the way here to check your e-mail," asked Dean

"No we went all the way here for me to concentrate and try to log into Sarah's e-mail. Now shut up and lemme concentrate."

She opened Sarah's diary, _'hmm… Sarah's favorite number was 372 let's see.'_ She turned to the third page and counted to the 72nd word and wrote down the first letter of that word, then turned three more pages and again wrote down the first letter of the 72nd word. She did that throughout entire diary. After she was done she took the paper she was writing on and ripped into a few pieces and rearranged them so they spelled out a few words. She quickly typed them in and pressed sign in. The next thing she knew she was logged in to Sarah's email.

"What was the password?" asked Sam.

"My Guardian Angel, My Blood Sister, Krystal Moon," she said slightly in shock that it worked. She clicked on the button that said notebook and clicked on the entry that was last updated.

The diary entry:

DIARY ENTRY # 272

I heard him today, he told me he was going to kill me and everyone else I know. God I hope he doesn't kill anyone else especially Krystal, I mean she may have been adopted into the family but she's still my sister in a way (we swore a blood oath to each other does that count? I don't know) and she's been through so many things like the deaths of Tyler (her real father not her biological father but…), Kate (her real mother), Jake and Niki (her biological brother and sister), and Jack (the first love of her life). And she endured all of the lies Ryan (the second love of her life) told her. And her learning that she was mainly the G.O.S. (Goddess of Sorrow, she's the goddess of many other things too) from her biological mother and father (Zeus and Selene) and even though she'll be reborn again she doesn't need to pain of learning she's the G.O.S. And Natalie she has her kids and husband and none of them deserve to die either. Long heartbroken sigh Me on the other hand…

End of diary entry.

Krystal looked as if she were either going to kill someone or start crying her heart out. She said nothing as she clicked on the diary entry before that one.

That diary entry:

DIARY ENTRY # 271

It's been two hours since they executed Travis and I'm already visiting his grave. Sudden outburst of tears I loved him, I just can't believe he would be so cruel to go and kill 15 different women and he was going to kill me too! God, I have to stop with the tears, Krystal's going to be home soon and I don't want her to know I've been crying over Travis I'll visit that little graveyard tomorrow.

End of diary entry.

"I had no idea she did that."

"Well, know you could have gone inside her mind," Dean said trying to reassure her but thoroughly sucking at it

"Actually, when she and Natalie were little they thought monsters could get inside they're minds so they set up a block by themselves. So they ended up shutting me out."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, at least we know who the ghost is and I know where his grave is, but we can't get rid of him tonight"

"Why not?"

"I have a prior commitment to Fort Minor."

"Huh?"

"It's a band. Let's get the kids and go."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to come soon. Please REVIEW, please. I'm sick of wondering what people think of my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Peoples, here's a new chappie, it's kinda long. Sorry it took me so long to put it up. Enjoy! Oh, and please please review that would just brighten my day.

* * *

CHAPTER 10**

After taking the kids to the zoo they went back to Natalie's house. The kids were taking their naps, Sam and Dean were sitting in the kitchen talking, and Krystal was upstairs in the one of the guest bedrooms watching the movie, RENT when suddenly Sam and Dean barged into the room.

"Do people ever knock," Krystal asked herself.

"No," said Dean.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Lunch."

"Oh," she turned off the TV and went to the kitchen where she started to make lunch until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," yelled Ben and Maddie's excited voices, a few seconds later came the sound of the front door opening, "Uncle Jack," he exclaimed.

"Uncle Jack?" asked Sam and Dean in unison.

Krystal ran out the kitchen and stopped upon seeing who was at the door. She turned white, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

Sam and Dean were still watching as a dagger shot out of one of Krystal boots and flew into her hand, and also when she took the dagger and cut her other hand with it.

As the blood began to pour out of the wound she looked as if the pain were new to her. She blinked a few times and looked up (still seeing the person at the front door) and fainted.

When she went down Sam and Dean sprang into action. Sam rushed to Krystal's side to see if Krystal was ok and Dean took the gun he had hidden in the waistband of his pants and shoved it in Jack's face.

"Dean there's no need for violence," Jack said reasonably.

"No need for violence?!? You just did something to Krystal."

"I assure you I did absolutely nothing to Krystal, she fainted on her own (probably die to the shock of seeing me but…" he trailed off.

"Dean," Sam said joining into the conversation, "Krystal is fine, she really did faint."

"Okay, so you didn't lie," Dean concluded, "but how the fuck do you know my name?"

"If you let us," Jack said slightly moving aside and pointing to two other people that were there, "come in we'll explain all of this to you."

"Fine," said Dean putting away the gun and stepping away from the door so that everyone could come in."

"I'm Jack, this," he pointed to the other guy beside him, "is Jake, and this," he pointed to a girl that looked exactly like Krystal only her eyes were a different color and her hair was a tinge browner, "is Niki." Jack said deciding to introduce everyone, "They will be explaining everything to you." He scooped Krystal up into his arms and led the kids into the kitchen.

Krystal awoke to find a pair of concerned cerulean blue eyes. She sat up, "Jack, what are you, Jake and Niki doing here."

"Well," he answered, "Zeus sent me down here to tell you something since he was held up by God and Niki and Jake came here just to see you."

"Oh, so what'd he want to tell me."

"He wanted to tell you that the thing that Sam and Dean are after killed us all."

"What do you mean killed us all?"

"Your Mom, Dad, Jake, Niki, me, and Sarah."

"What do you mean my mom and dad are still alive?"

"Fine, your mother in father?"

"Zeus and Selene."

"Your mommy and daddy?"

"Oh, them."

"What's with all the mother and father stuff?"

"Didn't I already explain this to you?" Krystal asked rolling her eyes.

"No."

"Ugh, okay Mother and Father are Zeus and Selene, my biological parents. Mom and Dad are Carmellia and Thomas, my adoptive parents. And Mommy and Daddy are Tyler and Kate, my real parents."

"Oh."

"I've missed you, Jack."

"I've missed you too."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"You're attracted to Dean," Jack said.

Krystal looked up staring blankly at him.

"It's okay you should try to love again."

"No, I shouldn't Jack."

"Yes, you should."

"Why? So, that I can tell another person my secrets and watch them get killed again, like you, like Niki and Jake, like Sarah, and like my real parents."

"Ryan never died," Jack stubbornly pointed out.

"That's because I never told him. I thought he might be telling a second source, I was wrong but he is still a lying, cheating, two-timing, son of a-."

"Krystal," warned Jack, cutting her off."

"Sorry. God my life is a mess."

"Yeah, but Zeus said it'll be getting better soon."

"How would he know?"

"He asked Future Fate."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot he had that kind of connection with people."

"You should follow your heart," said Jack bringing up that subject again.

Krystal smiled wickedly and reached for the pillow behind her.

"Oh no," Jack said backing away from the bed and towards the door, "don't you dare."

"So what you're telling us," Sam said to Niki, "is that you and Krystal are identical twins, who are exactly the same age since your mother ended up having a c-section and the doctors pulled both of you out at the same time, and that your parents could never tell the two of you apart from each other."

"Yes," said Niki.

"So why are your eyes and voices different?"

"Because Krystal wears colored contacts and makes her voice sound more highly pitched (except for when she's singing of course). Any more questions?"

"Yeah, do you think Krystal likes me?" asked Dean making everyone else in the room (Sam, Niki, and Jake) roll their eyes.

"I think only Krystal can answer that question," said Jake.

"In fact here she comes now," Niki stated.

Krystal and Jack walked into the room. Krystal looked a little flustered and Jack's hair and clothes looked a little rumpled.

"Hey Krypt," said Jake and Niki in unison.

"Hey Nymph, hey Jake," she answered a smile tugging at her lips.

"Why don't I get a nickname?" whined Jake.

"We need to do… yeah," said Krystal and Niki at the exact same time.

Krystal sat down exactly across from Niki and they were staring straight into each other's eyes.

"What are you-," Dean started.

"Shut up," said Niki and Krystal.

"They're copying and downloading (in a sense) each other's memory over the few years it's faster than telling each other everything."

"Huh? Is that Krystal's third power?" asked Sam.

"No, it's one of Niki's powers."

Two minutes later

Krystal's blood was beginning to soak through the bandage that Jack put on her hand (where she cut it).

"Hey Krysty," Jake said noticing the blood.

"Don't call me that ever again, I don't go by it anymore," she snapped, sounding like a lioness ready to catch her prey.

"Sorry," Jake said, "but your blood is soaking through that bandage."

"Don't care."

"Are you turning into **_KRYPT_** again? Or are you still Krypt?"

"I'm still Krypt."

"Good, because I can't go through having one of my younger sisters be a suicidal, OCD, drug addict."

"Hey, college boy," Dean whispered to Sam, "What's OCD."

"It's Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, it's something people who are emotionally unstable have. A lot of them sometimes count."

"Count what?"

"Who knows?"

"Jake, I'm never becoming **_KRYPT_ **ever again. And besides I've been sober for 7 years so stop bugging me about that."

"So you're still taking that essence stuff, still suicidal, and still have OCD."

"Yeah," she said, "You can't change that," she whispered as soft as the wind her voice slightly cracking.

"But I can change this," he said taking her hand and put his over it, a weird bluish yellowish glow coming from where their hands touched. A few seconds later he moved his hand and removed the bandage. Every sign that Krystal had cut her hand was gone.

"Thanks," she said.

"I'm your older brother, it's my job."

"Whatever."

"C'mon," Niki said looking at Krystal, "let's get you back to looking and sounding like your true self."

* * *

**Hope you like the new chapter. I'm gonna change it's name to Ghost of Revenge because I was showing one of my friends how to get to my story and I kinda came across another story called REVENGE it was capitalized but I don't want people to get mixed up so if you get a chapter alert for a story called Ghost of Revenge know that it's my story Revenge with a new title. Oh, and I might not update for a long time because I just got this huge idea in my head of a new story (sorry I'm not going to post it on fanfiction, I think hmm... it might work if I put in in the Batman cartoon thing hmm...) that I want to publish (in real life not fanfiction publish) and the last time I got such a big idea I didn't turn it into words so now I can't do anything with it. Selfish me I know. I'll stop talking now. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peeps, I updated again (no duh) hope you like it. Please review when you're done reading!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 11**

"Open up you've been in there for more than an hour. I didn't come down here just to have you spend more time with Krystal," shouted Jake as he pounded on the bathroom door.

The door opened and out came Niki, looking exactly as she went in, and Krystal looking taller, slender, and even more goddess like than before. Ever-changing clear blue eyes replaced her simple hazel ones. Her hair had gone from paper straight and perfect to wavy and windblown. Dean and Sam were staring as if see were an angel.

"It's not nice to stare," Krystal said laughingly, her voice had gone from high-pitched and girlish to rich and throaty sounding like the woman that she was.

A faint glow surrounded Jack, Jake, and Niki.

"We have to go," said Jack.

"Bye," said Jake and Niki. There was a bright flash of light and then they were gone.

"Want to explain all of that to us?" asked Sam.

"Not really, but if I have to," said Krystal.

"Yes please explain," said Dean.

"Well," Krystal began, "you see, when someone dies they're reborn. Niki, Jack, and Jake are dead, but since they're connected to me they can't move on to another life because I don't want them too. Since, I'm the Goddess of Sorrow I have the power of making them stay since Zeus (who's second in command to God) is my dad. But please don't tell anyone especially Natalie. I hate when people make a big deal out of all of it."

"So mean all of that Greek mythology stuff and heaven stuff is real?" asked Sam.

"Yep."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Dean.

"Nope. I could prove it to you if you want me too."

"Sure. And maybe I can live forever and Sammy here can turn into a frog. You really think we'll believe you about this crap."

"No, I don't think. I know you will," Krystal answered simply being just as stubborn as Dean.

Suddenly Krystal's cell phone rang.

"Hey Natalie," she said answering the phone, her voice back to how it was before the makeover.

"Hey, I talked to the funeral people and the funeral is tomorrow," Natalie said.

"That's good, but I gotta leave town tomorrow. Though you could have still have Sarah's funeral tomorrow without me."

"Yeah."

"Ok, bye," said Krystal.

"Bye," replied Natalie.

Krystal hung up, "Okay maybe we are going to kill that ghost tonight," she said to Sam and Dean her voice changing back to its rich throaty version.

"Wait, what, why?" asked Sam.

"Because," said Krystal starting to walk away hoping that that would answer his questions.

Dean grabbed her wrist, "Why?" he asked.

"Just… because."

"Answer me," he said in a low growl.

"Because I have to leave town tomorrow and I want to get rid of this thing. Because I hate funerals and tomorrow is Sarah's funeral. Because I can't stand the thought of losing someone else who's dear to me. Because I can't save the world and the billions and billions of people in it no matter how hard I try. Because I just want a down payment for all the bad things that I've done in my life. Because maybe I'm just lost without everything I know. Because I try to hard to convince myself that reality isn't real and am just feeling a little too… dead," she said a single tear falling from her eyes, "that's why. Happy now?" she said her voice completely cracking. She pulled her wrist away, pushed past Sam and Dean, and barged on out of the front door.

* * *

'_Composure, composure, composure,' _Krystal thought as she practically ran towards her motorcycle (which she always had but rarely ever used), _'don't break down, keep your composure, keep everything bottled inside, stay whole, stay free, stay away from fear and reality it just hold you back.'_ She turned on the motorcycle and speed off, _'can't let Sarah's killer get away with killing her, can't let him go free, got to torture and kill him, got to hurt him more than he hurt me, got to get revenge from the son of a bitch ghost.'_

* * *

"I-," Dean started.

"Come on man, let's try to find where that graveyard is," Sam said cutting him off. They ran up the stairs and searched frantically through Krystal's things trying to find some information about where anything was.

"Do you think this'll help," asked Dean who had found Krystal's journal/diary under a loose floorboard.

"Do you think Krystal's already mad enough at you," Sam countered.

"Whatever," Dean said brushing off the subject. He flipped through it, found one of the latest entries, and started reading.

Beginning of journal;/diary entry:

I hurt so much. If all pain could go away I'd be truly happy. I haven't been happy in a long time, pretending to cover my pain, putting up a brave front, a stupid act. My real dad always said that composure was the most important thing in the world, you could make people think that you feel happy when you're sad and bored when all you really want to do is curl up and never feel anything ever again. If only I could go back to that house in the Berkshire Hills so calm, so free, right by a beautiful lake. I wish I could be there right now in my room with all the windows and the music and the training rooms and the happiness. Wish life were so calm then I'd be at peace be safe from all sorrow and fear. Right now all I have to do is go to that graveyard. Right where real Mom and Dad were buried. They were supposed to be buried in MA but no they were buried in NY behind the Old Russian church on the corner on First Street. I need to kill that ghost thing. I need to torture him until he feels just like me. I GTG.

End of journal/diary entry.

Dean checked the date. It was dated today at 11:47. That was 20 min. before he and Sammy barged in. "Hey Sammy, I found something." Sam quickly scanned the page but was interrupted by Natalie who had just come home. They grabbed the bookie and breezed out of the room, past Natalie, out the door, and into Dean's car.

* * *

Krystal had parked the motorcycle outside the church and ran to the graveyard behind it. She grabbed the gun she had in a shoulder holster, and a dagger she had attached to her back. "Come out, come out wherever you are," she said using her powers to make sure no one else was there.

"You called," said a voice. Krystal turned to see a hovering ghost, "Travis, you son of a bitch, you killed Sarah."

"Yes, I did. Soon, you'll join her."

"What makes you think that?" she replied innocently, taunting him. He flicked his fingers making the gun and the dagger fly away, "You're not the only one with powers," he seemed to grab an ax out of the air, "or weapons." For a millisecond Krystal felt pure fear run through her, "Ouae tibi nocere possunt, etiam te adiuvare possunt," she spat.

"What's that, I don't understand what you're saying."

"It's Latin. It means, 'What can harm you, can also help you,' it works vice versa."

"It that supposed to scare me."

"No."

"Didn't think so."

"Right, but this should scare you," she said her voice growing confident, "Tu es dea, filia lunae."

* * *

Sam and Dean just arrived to the church's cemetery, were trying to get through an invisible wall to get to Krystal. They could see her but they couldn't hear anything. Suddenly a weird glow surrounded her and she began to glow like the sun and glitter like the moon and the stars. Her hair became longer going from the middle of her back to her hip. Her outfit (which consisted of a laced cami tank top, jeans, and a jean jacket) changed to a blue dress that matched every one of her curves, stopped at the middle of her right thigh, and trailed down to her left knee. She had gone from wearing shoes to barefoot. She was decked out in jewelry and had a silver armband and she was holding a staff looking thing that had a crescent moon facing right and dipping low and a star resting in the middle of it.

"What the-," Dean started asking.

"I don't know," answered Sam.

The second that last word fell from her mouth she changed into her true goddess form.

"What the hell?" asked Travis.

"I'm the Goddess of Sorrow daughter of Zeus and Selene," she said.

"Oh well, I can still kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," she countered threatening him to do something.

He raised the ax and brought it down over her head.

* * *

**How many of you hate me for leaving off right there? Sorry, but I had too I forgot where I put that thing I was going to put in, I was running out of ideas, I wrote like 3 pages worth, and I had to finish my stupid AB homework. Scowling I have to go back to my science homework now. Oh well, I get to listen to Jack's Mannequin (it's a band, for those who don't know). I'll try to update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Birthday, a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 12**

Krystal dodged letting his ax crash into the ground, she moved her foot so that she was standing on the ax.

"Th-th-that's im-pa-pa-possible," Travis stammered, losing his cool.

"Nothing's impossible," Krystal said, she was fearless. She raised her staff high, sending a shower of blue, silver, and black fire into the air. The fire landed into a perfect circle around them.

* * *

Dean had gotten frustrated and had begun throwing himself against the invisible wall. Suddenly it was gone, but so were Krystal and the ghost. Dean was thrown off balance and fell. "Where'd they go?" he asked.

"I don't know. But I guess this proves that Krystal's really the Goddess of Sorrow," Sam said.

"Yeah, I guess so." As soon as they had agreed on the fact they saw her a bluish, silverish, blackish fire surrounded her and the ghost.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" asked Travis, looking around at the fire.

"It's a wall," Krystal said, "keeps everyone out and keeps everyone from seeing me, but only those who really believe in who I am can see and hear me."

Travis's brow furrowed with confusion. Krystal took the moment, "dagger," she screamed, making her staff turn into a dagger, and she quickly cut herself with it. The blood flowed onto the steel surface of the dagger, but when she drew it back no trace of a cut was left.

"With my blood and with this power

You shall now be gone forever

But if you were to be back once more

Then you shall be but only a core

And all of the pain you ever caused

Must now be washed away with a single loss

The most precious thing that you own

Will be destroyed as you rot in hell, all alone"

Krystal chanted, throwing the dagger and hitting Travis in the chest. He screamed in pain. "Boca de inferno," she said.

* * *

Sam and Dean had heard every word and had clung to it as if their lives depended on it. As she said those last words a grave behind them burst to flames. When the fire died down, the ghost was gone, and the fire around Krystal was gone, but she remained, still standing, in the goddess clothes. They ran forward. "How'd you do that?" asked Sam.

"I-," she said trying to fight the black unconsciousness that had begun to envelop her. She pitched forward, falling. Dean caught her, just as the world (through her eyes) went black.

Sam and Dean went and found that the grave that had burned up was Travis's grave. They worked quickly to place the dirt back to its original position.

* * *

Krystal had awoken (in dream state) to find herself in a maze. A maze in which she had seen so many times before. A maze that she had once loved, but now hated since it symbolized her life. Since it symbolized her loss, hurt, confusion, and stress. Since it symbolized everything she once was, everything she once wanted, and everything she didn't have now. It was the backyard of the house in the Berkshire Hills.

Krystal screamed, and fell to the cement ground bringing her knees up to her chin, she squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around herself. "This isn't real, this is just a dream, this isn't real," she whispered so close to crying. The ground seemed to tilt, and she started to slide further into the maze.

"No," she shouted. She jumped to a wall of the maze and clung on tightly, but the branches of the plant curling itself over the concrete walls snapped making her fall and slip into the maze. Krystal braced herself and rolled through the maze. Before long the ground gave way to a dirt path that lead through a bridge and into a mansion with many shatterproof **(A/N: that means it's also bulletproof)** ceiling to floor windows.

A strange wind blew Krystal into that house. Inside she found that everything was where it was since she had last seen it. At the left was the slightly curling stairway that lead to the second story of the house, at the right was a standard stairway that lead down to the weapons room where her dad had kept almost every single type of weapon there was in the world, and in front of her was the kitchen/living room.

Krystal made a quick decision and stumbled down the stairway on her right. She had decided to go to the weapons room and equip herself with a few weapons just in case anything were to happen, but for some reason she couldn't move. She finally managed to turn and saw her entire real family pleading her to come back. She turned again to find her entire biological family pleading her to come back. Then she turned again to find her adoptive family pleading her to come back. The families closed in on her. She turned only to find more and more people she knew telling her to come back to the mansion.

The floor went out beneath her feet. Krystal screamed as she fell. She crashed landed onto the ground to find herself in a cage, the walls quickly coming closer and closer closing in to smash her into a pancake. Krystal remembered that she was closterphobic when something like this was happening. A wave of memories flashed by. Then she remembered something her dad had said to her when they were training and when she was scared.

"I have no parents; I make the heavens and the earth my parents.

I have no home; I make the tan t'ien my home.

I have no divine power; I make honesty my divine power.

I have no means; I make docility my means.

I have no magic power; I make personality my magic power.

I have neither life nor death; I make a um my life and death," It was the samurai creed her dad had taught her. With those words every mission her dad had given her burned inside her. She knew that she had once accepted her death when there was no other way out, but for now she still had a way. She pounded, kicked, and beat at the walls. It worked they had disappeared, she knew this was only a dream, but id she had to fight to get back to the real world then so be it.

Krystal balled her hands into fist and put them in front of her face, lowered herself into a crouching position, and got ready to defend or attack. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, she was suffocating. Then she jerked back into reality, back into her body, back into consciousness. She gasped for air as she was rudely awakened to her surroundings.

She found Sam and Dean look, concerningly, at her. They closed their eyes and opened them again as to make sure they weren't seeing things.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"I think so, though I feel like I've been run over by a 1,000 ton truck, but I'm okay," she answered trying not to cry out in agony as Sam and Dean helped her up.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Dean said.

"Don't be. It's my fault, I'm wasn't supposed to… reveal such personal things."

"What do you mean you're not supposed to?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Fine," Dean said not wanting to upset her again, so he changed the subject, "you did good out there."

"Yes, Dean of course I would love to go with you and Sam on your hunting trip(s). All you had to do was ask," Krystal said.

At that Dean pulled her to a stop and passionately kissed her.

"Took ya long enough," Krystal said, grinning, when he finally pulled back.

Dean just smiled.

Ten minutes later

They had gotten back to Natalie's house with Dean's Impala and Krystal's motorcycle.

"So how was the Fort Minor concert," Natalie asked when they got back.

"You could say it was fun," Krystal said hiding a mischievous smile, "I'm going to do some packing now." She walked out of the living room and into the room she was using. Sam and Dean had gone back to their rooms to do some packing too.

* * *

"They should make a book about how to cope when you've lost so many people you love," Krystal said to herself as she got into the shower. She nearly moaned as the hot water pounded against her aching body. For once she felt real tears come to her eyes as the hot water melted the ice she had packed (not literally) around her heart. She gingerly placed her hand against the wall to support herself and let her sobs drown in the sound of the running water.

* * *

**Hey hoped you liked that. I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update again till winter break (hopefully) cuz I gotta write a history book (aren't there enough in the world to bore everyone to death? But my stupid teacher's making me write it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that this chapter's kinda short. I made it in math class. I might not be able to update over break though. Hope you like it.

* * *

CHAPTER 13**

_Let me be your hero  
_

Dean couldn't help but find himself outside of Krystal's room. Something was compelling him to ask her about everything that happened in the last 48 hours or so. Remembering what she said about knocking, he knocked on the door and opened it unprepared for the scene that stood before him.

* * *

Somehow Krystal couldn't stop crying. She had even made it rain softly outside. "It's because I keep so much of everyone's sorrow bottled inside," she said, hoping to calm herself with her own voice, but for some reason her voice wasn't familiar. For some reason her voice sounded fake and forced.

_  
Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
And never look back?  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight? _

Krystal opened her photo album, deciding that if she were to cry now she might as well shed all of her tears so she wouldn't have to shed so much later.

Would you tremble,  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

A knock sounded at the door and it opened a few seconds later to reveal Dean, who invited himself in and closed the door.

_

* * *

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

Dean found Krystal in a white tank top and a pair of dark blue shorts, lying on the bed, with a half open photo album in front of her. The rims of her eyes were red and tears were sliding down her cheeks just like raindrops were sliding down the window.

Would you swear,  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. 

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

"No," she said trying not to choke on her tears, "no Dean, I'm not okay. I'm so damn scared," she said making a few more tears trickle down from her eyes.

Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

At that he walked over and pulled her into his arms, softly kissing the top of her head, and letting her cry against his chest.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

"Then we'll be scared together," Dean whispered, "we'll be okay together."

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

With his reassuring voice, Krystal's cries soon faded away. Gone, along with the pouring rain.

I can be your hero.

* * *

**Ok, so mabye I made it a little more sappier than I would have liked. Please review! Oh and the song was called Hero by Enrique Iglesias. Here's an excerpt for the next song I'm putting in there.**

**_Come back home, won't cha come back home_**

**_Ya step in line, you gotta lot to prove_**

**_It comes and goes, yeah it comes and goes_**

**_A step in time yeah it's alot to move_**

**For those who love the Rejects you know what song it is. For those who don'ts that was from The All American Rejects and it was called Can't Take It. Anyways, I'll say this again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey here's the last chapter. Don't worry though. I'll have a sequel.

* * *

CHAPTER 14 **

Krystal awoke with Dean's arms around her. Her head was still resting on his chest and her arms were around his waist. For a moment she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. On pure impulse she pulled herself up so that her lips were level with his then she kissed him. Hard. The quickly pulling back she pretended to be asleep.

* * *

Dean awoke to being kissed by someone. His eyes snapped open to see Krystal sleeping, a smile playing on her lips. He grinned pulling her close and kissing her. 

"Don't tell Sammy about what I said last night," Dean said after they broke apart.

"Don't worry," Krystal said, "I won't tell him about how sappy you could actually be. Though, I will use it against you later," a smile was still playing on her lips.

Dean kissed her again and they sunk into the bed and talked about love.

* * *

Sam awoke, got dressed, and barged into Dean's room to find it empty. He looked at the door to Krystal's room, half-surprised, half-nauseated, and half-confused. Cautiously he knocked on the door and entered. His eyes centered on the floor. 

_"It's okay to look up,"_ a voice whispered inside his head,_ "Dean and I aren't doing anything and we're very decent. Have been since last night."_ The voice was Krystal. Sam looked up slowly to find Dean and Krystal sitting up in bed. Dean's arms were around Krystal.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said, breaking the silence.

"Hey, um… if we're going to go. We should hurry and go now before everyone else in this house wakes unless of course you want to say a proper goodbye and not leave a note or something," Sam said, starting to ramble.

"Okay," Krystal said, with that they all scrambled around the house quietly gathering everything together.

15 minutes later

They all met outside at Dean's car. Krystal had left a note to Natalie, called everyone to say what would be happening while she was gone (as in the assistant manager of The Full Moon and her CIA director (yeah, yeah y'all know who he is) and a few of her friends to say goodbye).

"You okay," Dean asked Krystal as they got in the car.

"Perfect," she answered, "just perfect."

Away they drove. Blending in with all the sounds in the city. Unknowing to what would unfold in their lives next.

_Camera zooms out to reveal an Angel holding a crystal ball in which Dean's car is seen in. Angel smiles secretly and blows out candle that is next to it (The Angel)._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, that last part didn't come out as I planned but imagine this. A guardian angel watching them from above, it blows out the candle that lights up that room and leaves... got it? I didn't think so. Oh well. The name of my sequel is Just Stop Pretending. Oh and I promise you the chapters won't be as short as this one was, the preview of the song I put in the last chapter will be in it, the summary will actually match the story, the story will have more (I think) chapters than this story, and the plot will be more thought about than this was. Oh and the reason why I cut this story just a little more shorter than I wanted was because if I didn't the story will end up with 30 or 40 chapters and I've tried reading stories like that, they're very tiring. (Don't kill me if you wanted the story longer. I made it up to you with a sequel). See (not literally) y'all soon (like maybe when I write me sequel). Anyway enough with the chitchat, please review!**

**---Jae (no that's not my real name).**


End file.
